Hush
by lovelyxkitten
Summary: Spencer has been hiding something big and the only person who knows about it is Caleb Rivers. What's this big secret that not even A knows about? Find out in the new Pretty Little Liars fan fiction "Hush".
1. We Need To Talk Part 1

_1.1 We Need To Talk_

"Dammit!"

Spencer slammed her pen down on the small wooden desk where her blank test sheet sat. She looked around the room embarrassed, her classmates staring at her due to the random outburst.

"Is everything okay Ms. Hastings?" The semi bald teacher stood over Spencer's desk glasses slid half way down his nose.

"Yes, uh... Sorry…I'm feeling a little sick"

"Well then if you must go to the nurse, you can finish the test tomorrow after school"

"..Thanks you Mr. Greenfield"

Spencer quickly grabbed her bag throwing her jacket around her shoulder, ignoring the groans of jealously given by the other students. Normally Mr. Greenfield wouldn't allow a student the leave during an exam. But since Spencer was one of the top students of his class scoring A's on all assignments and test he let this one slide. After taking a deep breathe Spencer walked straight to the wash rooms. The words kept repeating themselves over and over all morning. Going into one of the stalls Spencer took out her phone and read the bright blue screen again.

"We need to talk"

-Caleb

"There's nothing we need to talk about, it was a mistake"

-Spencer

Leaning against the stall walls she closed her eyes. Her stomach was in knots. The image of Caleb's soft pink lips pressed against hers popped into her mind. Her phone beeped again.

"Was it really a mistake? I feel otherwise"

-Caleb

"This is so wrong" Spencer said aloud getting every word out just before the loud sound of heels strolled into the bathroom doors. Sliding her phone back into her pocket and opening her stall door, she walked out the bathroom without giving the any eye contact to the girl who just walked in.

A folded piece of crisp white paper sat on the kitchen island. Written in messy almost unreadable cursive it read _Will be home late. Left dinner in fridge. _Spencer opened the fridge door. Inside was a half-filled pitcher of orange juice, a container of red grades, an egg carton, some coconut water, a white paper bag, and an endless option of condemns. Spencer took out the white paper bag bringing it over to the island. Tossing her jacket and bag on the back of the chair she sat down opening the bag of mystery dinner. She pulled out a very green salad in a clear plastic bowl as well as a thin slice of multigrain bread. While lifting the lid off the plastic bowl, Spencer's phone vibrated in the pocket of her light washed denim jeans. Almost instantly her stomach tied and knots, but untangled as she realized it was only Aria's name that appeared on the screen.

"Hello" Spencer answers.

"Hey, where were you today" Aria sounds worried.

"Oh, I left early, wasn't feeling too well."

"Is everything okay do you need me to bring anything? Soup, Advil?"

"No, that's okay, I think I'll just turn in early" Spencer could hear Aria in the background telling Hanna and Emily that she was okay.

"Okay Spence, See you tomorrow"

Spencer laid her phone down on the black marbled counter, and ate her dinner for the night.

Water glistened on Spencer's pale skin as she wrapped a fluffy off-white colored towel around her body. She looked in the mirror, her dark brown hair sticking to her back, her pink lips moisten, and her eyes a deep shade of shame and excitement. She hasn't talked to Toby since last weekend and wasn't sure she wanted to. It did upset her that he didn't make an effort to call or text but she couldn't hold it against him because neither did she. Opening the bathroom door the cold air stung as it hit her bare skin. She walked out the bathroom and down the hall to her room as the hot steam followed behind her. Unraveling the towel she padded herself dry then rewrapped the towel on her damp hair soaking up the access water. Going into her closet she grabbed her pink silk robe and put it on. The pink silk clung to her body exposing every curve she possessed.

"Mom?" Spencer called out hearing a noise downstairs but there was no answer. Sliding on her beige slippers she heard the doorbell ring.

"I told Aria I didn't need anything" she said to herself in a low annoyed voice. She walked down the stairs and to the door. Looking though the peek hole she saw a tall figure that was nothing like Aria's. She opened the door and it was Caleb.

"I said we needed to talk" he said leaning against shallow brick wall of the entry way.

*_Reviews are appreciated* _


	2. We Need To Talk Part 2

_1.2 We Need To Talk_

"What are you doing here?" Spencer panics wrapping her arms around her body trying to conceal the parts of her that the robe was failing to do.

"Can I come in?" Caleb asks

"Uh, My mom should be home any minute and I'm not even dressed so..." Spencer said blocking the door way. Caleb took a step closer to Spencer. Their bodies inches apart. Caleb could feel the hot breath of Spencer's nervous breathing.

"Look Spencer, I know what happen was wrong, and it could have been a lot worst. I just think we should talk about it."

"Well what about Hanna? T-Toby...There's nothing to talk about" Spencer said focusing on the parallels of her feet and Caleb's, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"I love Hanna, but at the same time I can't ignore what I felt when we kissed" Caleb said running his hands through his hair from frustration. It was true. He did love Hanna. But when his lips touched Spencer's it felt different. "I can't explain it, but it felt right"

"I feel the same" Spencer said looking up, finally giving Caleb eye contact.

"What should we do?" Caleb placed his hand on Spencer's waist.

The being of a smile was forming on Spencer, but vanished quickly. "I don't know, I need to clear my mind, can we talk about this tomorrow or something"

"Okay" Caleb said taking a step back allowing space in between them again.

"See you…tomorrow" Spencer said giving a smirk that somehow showed both sadness and happiness.

"Hey, feeling any better?" Aria asked taking a seat across from Spencer. Emily and Hanna was on their way over carrying their lunch trays with both hands.

"Yeah, I'm okay still have a light fever" Spencer lied while staring at Hanna as she took a seat.

"What... Wait do I have something stuck in my teeth again?" Hanna said giving Spence and the rest of the girls a full view of her pearly whites. All three of them laughed.

* * *

"Are we still up for the mall after school?" Hanna asks.

"Huh?" Spence raises her brows.

"We decided to go shopping for our graduation outfits after school, you in?" Emily says.

"Oh, Yeah but I might have to head in early I'm still feeling a little under the weather" Spencer says.

"Are you really that sick?" Aria asks.

Hanna scoots over a bit away from Spencer "Sorry Spence I can't afford to get sick."

Emily shakes her head in response.

"Speaking of after school, I have to finish my exam for CAL 205, maybe he'll let me finish it now" Spencer takes her half eaten tray of food and throws in the trash "I'll see you guys"

Aria spins in a yellow short dress that flares after the waist. She pairs it with floral print pumps that has gold studs at the tip of the heel. "How about this one?" she asks.

"It's a little toooo yellow" Hanna admits.

"I like it, it's typically Aria style" Emily says.

"I agree with Emily" Spencer says.

Hanna is wearing a long strapless pale pink maxi dress with crochet detailing at the end, pairing it with white wedges. "Do you think this is a little undressed?" She asks the girls

"It is just graduation" Emily says while Aria nods her head in agreement

"I think it looks pretty" Spencer confirms

Emily is wearing a mid-length black body hugging dress, pairing it with a simple nude heel. All the girls agree that Emily looks amazing.

Spencer is wearing a green scoop neck dress that has a long gold zipper going down the back, she pairs it with black sandal heels that leave her toes exposed. They all agree that it's a little mature looking, but it was something Spencer could pull off.

* * *

Spencer and Caleb meet in a park about 3 miles away from Rosewood. The park was empty but they decided to go deeper into the woods so that they won't get caught. _A_ hasn't sent any evidence or hints to any of girls and it was worrying her.

"Do you think _A_ knows?" Spencer asks as they walk.

"I don't know, but wouldn't we have known if he or she did by now" Caleb says. They finally make a stop and Spencer leans up against a tree.

"Here's our opportunity, let's talk about this" Spencer sounds a lot more confident than yesterday when Caleb stopped by.

"Ok, first …we both agree that we feel something for each other?" Caleb asks moving closer to Spencer

Spencer nods in response.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" he asks

"Caleb it's too complicated, we are both in our own relationships with people we care too much about to hurt."

"Your right" he says staring at her, placing both his hands on her hips pushing her closer to him.

Spencer's throat tightens, thoughts of shame began to form in her mind but dies out when she hears a noise.

"Wait" Spencer says "Did you hear that? Maybe we should leave" Caleb backs away and they both hear another loud sound

They see a dark shadow pass by in the distant and they both rush out of the woods.

***_Reviews are appreciated* _**


	3. The Dream

_2.0 The Dream_

_The room was filled with figures in blue robes, everyone's mouth moved as if they were talking but Spencer couldn't hear anything. "Spencer Hastings" called out a tall dark figure wearing a black hoodie and black sweat pants. The figure was holding a rolled cream colored paper wrapped in red ribbon. Spencer stood up making her way to the front as hundreds of eyes followed. Once she was on the stage she took the paper from the figure and opened it on stage. _

**Rosewood High School Diploma**

_This Certifies That_

_Spencer Hastings_

_Has committed the crime of adultery and should be sentenced to Death._

_Spencer's eyes grew wide, dropping the paper she looked into the crowd of blurry faces. Within the crowd there was a figure with curly mid-length blond hair. "Hanna?" Spencer said aloud. The blond girls face grew clearer and Spencer could see that it actually was Hanna. Her face was covered in a black sustain and her eyes were pink at if she was crying. The crowd of faces grew angry. Fire torches along with other weapons appeared in their hands. The tall black hooded figure ran towards her, clutching his hands around her neck. "STOP! PLEASE" Spencer screamed "PLEASE!"._

* * *

Spencer jolted up, her breathing heightened as if she just got done running a 5k race. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck soaking the stray hairs that escaped her ponytail. Reaching for her phone she pushed the power button ready to end things with Caleb before they even happened. The bright blue screen popped up. _2 missed texted and 1 missed call._Both of the text was from Caleb and the call was from Toby. Opening the text it read.

"Did you make it home safe?"

-Caleb

*1 hour later*

"No response, now I'm worried"

-Caleb

Spencer replied telling Caleb she was fine and then returned Toby's call. Toby answered in a rusty voice, after all it was the middle of the night. "Hello?" he said

"Hey, it's me sorry I missed your call" Spencer said

"Spence, Why are you up this late? Not that I'm complaining. I miss you"

"I miss you too Toby" Spencer frowned. She did miss Toby but her hurt ached. She felt ashamed.

"Are you okay, Spence?"

"Yeah, I've had a cold the past couple of days"

"Spence you should get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I know we haven't spent much time together but I have the day off tomorrow and I'm dying to see you."

"I can't wait" Spence said trying to fake her excitement when really she didn't know if she could bare to face him. "See you tomorrow"

* * *

The next day the girls met up at The Brew. Emily untied her apron from around her waist and clocked out from her four hour shift. Aria and Spencer was drinking a cup of brewed coffee and Hanna was snacking on a croissant.

"Have you guys got anything strange of A lately?" Spencer asks trying to sound casual.

"No" Aria said leading in closer "Have you?"

"No, but don't you think it's a little strange?" Spencer says. Aria shrugs.

"Well I'm glad the bitch backed down" Hanna declares

"Soon we'll be graduates and off to college where we'll be rid of A for good." Emily suggests

"Hope so" Aria asks taking another sip of her coffee.

There conversation is cut short when a tall figure approaches them. It was Toby. He wore a jean fabric button down and a pair of black slacks. On his face he wore a wide grin. "Toby!" Spencer said jumping from the orange couch to embrace him. She wrapped her arms around him giving him a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"


	4. The Date

_3.0 The Date_

Toby slowly opened the door to his apartment, gesturing Spencer to go in before him. The room was filled with a yellow glow from the lit candle that sat on the dining room table. Accompanied by the candle were two plates occupied with a delicious meal. A juicy palm sized medium well-cooked steak, a pile of vibrant colored vegetables, and glazed sweet potatoes that glistened in the presents of the lid candle. Sitting on the kitchen counter was a vase with a dozen white roses and a square box covered in gift wrap. Toby's face was masked with amusement in witnessing Spencer's shocked expression. "Toby…" was the only thing she could say. Her eyes filled with sadness, she felt that she didn't deserve this. The start of tears began to fill her eyes. Toby face went from amusement to concern. He rested his hand on her back and pulled her into him so that her face rested against his chest.

"I'm sorry Toby. I'm just really happy I'm with you. I've just really missed you is all" Spencer lied convincingly. She didn't want to tell Toby the real reason why tears were falling from her eyes.

"Let's sit" Toby said gesturing his hand to the table. They both walked over, taking a sit across from each other.

"You did all this? It's amazing" Spencer said giving him a fake smile.

"Well Although I'd like to take all the credit, I did get a little help" he admitted cutting into his steak.

Spence took a bite of sweet potatoes before saying another word. "These are delicious she said gesturing her fork to the bright orange goodness. "Who helped you?"

"I cooked myself, but Caleb came over to help set up?"

There was a brief silence before Spencer got the courage to say something. "Hanna's a lucky girl …and more importantly I'm a lucky lady." Spencer reached across the table placing her hand on top of his. After a brief moment of this embrace, Toby rose up from his chair and headed over to the kitchen counter. "I was going to wait until after our meal but…" Toby began to say as he brought over the package and removed the gift wrap. Beneath the wrapping paper was a white box.

"What's this?" Spencer said when Toby slid the box her way. As Spencer lift the lid the aroma of tart lemons and sweet raspberries occupied the room fighting a battle with the floral scented candle that was already burning.

"It's the dessert we shared on our first date at The Grille" Toby said. Moments of that night appeared into Spencer's mind. Apart of her wished she could go back to that time where things were simple. At least as simple as it was going to get for her since _A's _been around. Not giving Spencer a chance to say anything he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Spencer stared at the ceiling thinking about the night she had with Toby. It was one of the most romantic times they had together in a while. She was so stuffed, everything was delicious. She thought about next time and how she wanted to do something special for him as well. She began to think of ideas but faint buzzing sound interrupted her thoughts. Spencer glanced over to her phone which was sitting on the white end table next to her bed. The blue screen brightened the room. _1 unread message._ Spencer grabbed her phone opening the text at once. It was Caleb.

_"How was your night?"_

-Caleb

_"It was great. Toby told me how you helped out. Why?"_

-Spencer

_"I felt bad. You were right. Things are too complicated. We shouldn't ruin our friendship and our relationship over a stupid a kiss"_

-Caleb

Spencer's heart sunk when she read the words on Caleb's text. Even with the amazing night she had with Toby she couldn't shake the thought that she felt something for Caleb. After a few minutes Spencer finally replied.

_"We still haven't gotten the chance to fully talk about it"_

-Spencer

A few minutes passed _and_ there was still no response from Caleb.

_"We could talk about it now. I'm home…and my mother's gone on some business trip for the rest of the weekend."_

-Spencer

_"Okay"_

-Caleb

* * *

*****_**Reviews are appreciated* **_


	5. I Have Feelings For You Part 1

_4.1 I have feelings for you_

Spencer stared at herself in the bathroom mirror for a solid five minutes. Contemplating her feelings for Toby. _I love him, right? _She thought to herself. _Do you love Caleb? _Another voice said in the back of her mind. Her cheeks flushed bright red. Picking up a brush she groomed her hair, and then sprayed herself with the bottle of musky but still feminine scented perfume. She still had the same outfit on from her date with Toby earlier. A pale pink flowy chiffon tank with a yellow belt tied around the waist, and khaki colored cropped skinny pants. The vibration from Spencer's phone interrupted her self-examination. _1 unread message. _It was from Caleb. He was outside. Spencer took one last glance at herself and went downstairs. She glanced through the peck hole before opening the door. Caleb gave Spencer just enough of a smile to off his dimples. "Come in" she said gesturing inside. Caleb stepped inside as Spencer closed the door behind them. There was a brief moment of silence. _"So you wanted to talk…"_ Caleb said breaking the quiet. He took a seat on Spencer's cream colored couch. She sat down beside him. "_Yeah" _she said_. _Caleb didn't response he waiting for her to continue. _"I had a great time with Toby tonight" _she continue_. _Caleb looked down at his feet breaking his eye contact with Spencer, thinking. "_Then it's settled…We'll stay friends and forget this entire pass week happened" _he said after a few seconds of silence. Spencer placed her hand over his. They were cold. _"I have feelings for you"_ she said. Caleb stood up shaking his head. _"You have feelings for Toby, and I love Hanna" _he said. Spencer stood along with him crossing her arms. _"Okay" _was the only thing she said in response. Disappointment grew over Spencer, but before she could began to grief Caleb's hands had gripped her waist pulling her in closer. His lips were force-fully pressed on hers and Spencer stumble a little off balance from the sudden attack.

* * *

_*I know this is a really short chapter, but I felt I should break it off her for suspense purposes and well as the fact that I haven't posted a new chapter in a couple of days. Look forward to the next chapter, it will be pretty good ;) *_

_**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**_


	6. I Have Feelings For You Part 2

**_4.2 I have feelings for you _**

Caleb pulled back releasing the grip he had on Spencer. _"It's not okay"_ he said in frustration. Spencer stared at him still in shock. Her lips parted as if she was about to speak but before she could, Caleb grabbed her and guided her towards the stairs. Before he took a step up and he turned around faced Spencer and said _"I think I'm in love with you" _then continued up the stairs dragging Spencer along with him, not waiting for a response. "_W-what!"_ Spencer struggled to say stumbling along behind him. Once they were in Spencer's room, Caleb finally let go of Spencer, shutting the door behind them. _"What are you doing, and what do you mean you think you're in love with me" _Spence said with fury in her voice. Though it sounded it like it, Spencer's anger wasn't directed towards Caleb but instead the situation. _"I'll leave if you want"_ Caleb said realizing Spencer's anger.

"_No...I invited you over because I wanted talk" _as she said this her anger seemed to settle down.

"_Well I told you how I feel, how do you feel?"_

The voice from early popped into Spencer head again. _Well how do you? "I don't know" _

Caleb raised an eyebrow. He wanted a better answer but Spencer didn't speak _"Spencer maybe..." _he began to say but before he could get the words out, Spencer's lips were stuck to his. Caleb placed his hands on her waist, bringing her closer into him. Spencer slowing let go of her worries, this is what she wanted in the moment. She wanted Caleb. "_I want this"_ she whispered tilting her head sideways letting her neck have full exposure to Caleb's mouth. His lips trailed down to Spencer's collar bone and stopped there. _"I want this to. But we can't" _he said starring her in the eyes trying hard to restrain the desire to touch. _"…I should go" _he walked towards the door and left.

Spencer slowing collapsed to the floor, she could hear her phone's vibration on her desk. She ignored it.

* * *

The next morning Spencer came downstairs her mother was sitting at the kitchen island looking through paperwork.

"_Will you be late? I can drive you" _her mother asked not looking up. The engine to Spencer's car was damaged and she wouldn't be able to get it fix until next weekend.

"_Aria's already on her way" _Spencer grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter and bit into it. Before she could finish chewing and swallow, Aria's horn beeped from outside. _"See she's already here"_ Spencer said, her mouth full. Spencer walked outside and opened the passenger door to Aria's car.

"_Spence…Are you okay, you look..." _Aria said as Spencer sat down.

"_Like a zombie? Yeah I was up all night" _As Spencer said this her memories of last night replayed in her mind. Caleb. His Touch. How bad she wanted him. She thought maybe the next morning she would come to her senses, but she still craved him.

"_Hey can you text Emily, tell her I'm on my way" _Aria said interrupting Spencer's thoughts.

"_She's not taking her bike today?"_

"_Guess not…" _

Spencer took her phone out of her bag. _1 missed message. _Spencer's cheeks flushed red at the thought of it being Caleb. She didn't check her phone since Caleb left yesterday. She opened the was from an unknown number.

_Spencer, maybe you've be taught too well how to share. –A_

Spencer's throat grew dry, she quickly put her phone back into her bag trying to mask her sudden panic. Did _A_ know?

* * *

_*reviews are appreciated*_


	7. No Where to Be Found Part 1

_5.1 No Where to Be Found_

Spencer sat on her bed, her laptop resting on her lap. She was trying to finish her last essay of the year, before graduation and was about half way finished. Unfortunately she couldn't seem to finish the rest. _A_'s message kept distracting her. She was able to forget about it while in school because she didn't want the girls to question her, but now the nerves started to kick in. Putting her laptop aside, she grabbed her phone. Spencer wasn't in any state to speak to Caleb, but she had to warn him about A's message. Looking through her contacts she found Caleb's number and pushed the bright green call button. After about five seconds the call went straight to voice mail. There was a brief pause were Spencer was debating on whether to just hang up or leave a message. After the moment passed she finally said plain and simple _"Caleb we need to talk, it's about A…it's probably best if we just talk about this over the phone."_

* * *

Hanna sat at a small table for two located in a far corner at the grille. She was waiting for Caleb to arrive. He was running late and Hanna was growing impatient, mostly because she felt uncomfortable sitting in the skin tight dress that was two pounds away from being a size too small. _"Why did I wear this stupid dress"_ she thought to herself. But really she already knew why. Caleb has been quite distance. They hardly call or text when they're not able to see each other, and it was starting to effect Hanna's mood. She wanted to impress Caleb, even though deep down she knew it wouldn't matter what she wore. Caleb would still see the beauty in her either way. Hanna's thoughts were interrupted by a short African American lady wearing a white button down and black slacks. Her dark hair was tied into a low bun, and her cheeks were bright red due to the over use of blush. _"Can I get anything started for you?"_ she said. Her voice didn't quite match her appearance, leaving Hanna a bit surprised. Her voice was very sweet sounding, almost childlike._"Oh…I'm waiting for someone, but I'll take a water."_ Hanna replied._"Okay, I'll bring it right out for you". _After the waitress left, Hanna dug through her purse in search of her phone. No missed call. No unread text. Hanna began to think whether this was going to turn into one of those movie scenes, where the girl is waiting for hours practically drunk from all the wine refills the waiter gives and eventually realizes the guy will never show up.

* * *

**_* Sorry for the long wait, it was mostly because I was busy with work and had a bit of writers block. Anyways this chapter is short…I know. I pre-wrote it out and it was going be much longer but I thought of a great idea for the next chapter as I was transferring the words into this document. So yes I did just waste like an entire half of a chapter I wrote but I believe this idea I have for the next chapter will be worth it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner than I did with this one*_**


	8. No Where to Be Found Part 2

_5.2 No Where to Be Found_

Caleb could hardly see as he walked through the dark unfamiliar neighborhood. There were no street lights and not a soul in sight. Caleb looked down at his phone, the bright blue glare was the only thing keeping it from being pitch black and making Caleb nearly blind. A message was on the screen display.

"_If you want to save your relationship go to 1669 Wallow Lane 8…P.S come alone"_

The message wasn't signed with _A's_ signature A, but he was sure it was _A _who sent the text. Caleb checked his back pocket making sure the pocket knife he brought for safety was still there. After finally approaching the address Caleb put his phone away and walked up the porch stairs. To Caleb's surprise the residence wasn't abandon building as he expected it to be. As he rang the doorbell he could see the beam of light from behind the curtains. Someone was inside. Cautiously he took a step back as he heard the door being unlocked from the other side. An old man wearing a blue button down and tan vest was hunched over struggling to give Caleb eye contact. _"Hello" _the old man said, more as a question rather than a statement. The look of confusion was painted all over Caleb's face. "_Um, I think I have the wrong address, I'll just go." _As Caleb began to turn around the old man's hand was wrapped around Caleb's arm. His hand felt cold, and his grip was a lot stronger than someone would think. "_Come in, we've been waiting." _The man loosen his hand and walked back into his house, not paying attention to whether Caleb was following behind. "We?" Caleb shouted still standing at the front entrance. Eventually he followed realizing the man would not answer. Taking a step inside, he shut the door behind him and scanned the room. The walls were a dark brown shaded wood, giving the house a cozy yet creepy feel. A small love couch sat in the middle of room accompanied by a white coffee and end table that clashed with the entire space. On top of the end table sat an open book and some kind of apple sensed candle. Up ahead and to the left there was an opening that lead to the kitchen. The old man went inside, Caleb right behind him.

"_Do you want some water?" _the man said reaching for a plastic cup that sat on the kitchen counter.

"…_No" _the old man's hand trembled, a few drops of water dripped to the floor as he brought the plastic cup over to the table. _"Who are you?"_ Caleb took a sat across from the man.

"_She said you were coming…you know I've been waiting. I'm quite tired though" _

"_She who?" _the man took sip of his water as if it was an exquisite glass of wine. Caleb waited for him to answer but he didn't. The sound of small feet running down the stairs stopped Caleb from asking his next question.

"_Grandpa, grandpa"_ a girl in a pink tutu and a dirty white tank top entered the kitchen. In one hand she was holding a hulk action figure, and in the other a plastic Barbie. _"Play, Play"_ the girl shouted at her grandfather. She looked about five years old and had a full head of tangled brown curls. The old man yawned as he got up from his chair.

"_I'll be right back" _the old man said patting the little girl on top of her head. Caleb stood up, ready to leave. Coming here was pointless. _"Sit, sit I'll be back in a moment son."_

"_Why am I here?"_

The old man waved his hand up and down signally Caleb to sit. Why did A send him here? And what would happen if he left?


	9. No Where to Be Found Part 3

_5.3 No where to be found_

Ten slow minutes passed as Caleb sat staring at his phone. Two main questions floating through his mind. _Who was this from? Why was he sent here?_

"_If you want to save your relationship go to 1669 Wallow Lane 8…P.S come alone"_

Caleb glanced up at the girl who was now in the living room, lonesome. She sat on the hard wood floor, combing the blonde plastic strands of hair that was completely knotted on top of Barbie's head. _Maybe there's something here…_he thought tucking his phone back into his pocket. Before his arrival at this strange house, he to attempted to trace back the number. He failed. Getting up from his chair he walked over towards the stairs, pass the girl. _"I uh – I'm going to check on your grandpa, see what's taking him so long." _he said before heading up but she paid him no mind. At the top of the stairs sat an end table just like the one downstairs, except this one had a small keyhole on the drawer. And to the right was a long narrow hallway. Four doors, parallel to each other and one door that faced the pathway. "_Hello?"_ he said before continuing down the hall. No answer. A deep husky voice came from behind the second door on the right. The door was cracked and through it Caleb could see the old man's figure. He was sitting in a beat up rocking and his eyes were shut. The flickers of light brightened the shadows that shaded his face. He must have been previously watching television. Caleb laughed in disbelief. "_Wow"_ he said under his breath. He closed the door completely shut, annoyed that he wasted ten minutes sitting around so the old man could catch up on soap operas. A small white paper was taped to the door that was located at the end of the hall. _DO NOT ENTER _the paper said in thick black marker. It had to be A's room. Caleb turned the knob, surprised that there wasn't a lock. _You think "A" would be smarter_ he thought. Behind the door revealed a very minimalistic bedroom. The walls were a light periwinkle blue with pink trimming around the borders. There were only four pieces of furniture that rested on each side of the four bedroom walls. A full size mattress with a hideous black and purple zebra print comforter, a computer desk, a wooden bookshelf and one of those end chairs you could store stuff in. On random spots of the walls you could see the debris of tape and staples that must have hung preteen magazine posters of ridiculous fandoms and celebrity crushes. The entire room screamed intervention from teenager to adult (kind of). The first thing that caught Caleb's eye was the laptop sitting on the computer desk. He opened the lid and waited for the computer to reboot. _Locked. _A plain blue screen and with a white rectangular text box appeared. "_Password…" _he said to himself. Caleb began searching the room for clues, there was no way he could guess a password to a computer if he didn't even have an idea of who the device could belong to. To his advantage he didn't have much to search through. Bookshelves. Notebooks. Closet. Underneath the mattress. Computer Desk. Nothing. All he found was a silver key. After moments of disappoint, Caleb realized the end table that sat at the top of the stairs. Darting out of the room while still being cautious he took the key over to the table unlocked the draw. Inside was a flashlight, an old flip phone, a couple of blue pens and a small folded white paper tucked away in the back. Caleb grabbed the paper and unfolded it. '_Hot893pepp3r' _was written in blue ink. He tucked the paper into his pocket and returned back into the room. He tried what was written down on the paper. '_Hot893pepp3r'. Incorrect. 'r3ppep398toH'. _"_I thought you'd be a little smarter 'A'" _he said aloud as the screen loaded into the desktop page. A picture of a group of friends all wearing party dresses took over the screens background. Caleb scanned the faces of the girls recognizing none of them. _Documents. _Caleb clicked the folder, and began looking for information that could tell him who sent him here. About half way through the document files, he phone vibrated. _1 missed call. 1 unread text. _It was from Hanna.

_Where are you? I've tried calling….Call me. – Hanna_

Sigh. Taking out his keys from his pocket, he stuck his flash drive key chain into the USB copying whatever he could. He had to leave there. And he had to leave now.

* * *

**_*Finally a new chapter. I don't know why but this chapter was so boring to make I couldn't bring myself to complete it. I hope it turned out okay. Anyways reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading*_**


End file.
